A Beginning and an End
by GabrielleWeasley17
Summary: My version of the final battle and Merlin revealing his magic. Its a little rough as my brain is fried from exams, but i'll go back through and edit it soon. I'll also be adding on. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! So I really didn't like Season Five. It started out well, but due to my love for Mordred, I couldn't handle the down turn. That being said, I really wanted Arthur to live too. I know the legend says Arthur died and that Mordred is the one who betrayed Arthur, but I'm rebelling against the legend. Theres too many wonderful bromances to kill them! This story takes place in place of the bbc version of the Final Battle. Enjoy! I'll probably go back through and redo this first chapter (it's _super_ rough right now) but my brain is fried from exams right now.

He had done it once to Morgana, but he never thought it would happen to him. The war was in full swing and she had stolen his magic! Merlin chuckled with relief though. Somehow, he still couldn't believe his luck, but somehow he had stolen it back. Now he ran through the forrest, closer and closer to where Arthur and the knights of Camelot fought against Morgana's large army. He ran faster than he ever had before, dodging trees and roots. As he came over a hill, he finally heard the battle just beyond the next hill. He stopped and pulled an old red cloak from his ruck-sack. Throwing the rough red fabric over himself, he wiggled his way in, grabbed and un-corked a little bottle of blue liquid from the pocket and swallowed the potion all in one gulp. Immediately he felt the effects. his spine curved over, his knees wobbled, and the long white beard began growing. Before he had fully finished aging into Dragoon, he began running towards the edge of the forest to the battle.  
As he ran he felt his power building up, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, just keep Arthur alive. As he got nearer and nearer to the battle, his sense of danger increased. He didn't have to be there to know, Camelot's army needed help and fast. Finally Merlin could see the fight. Knights of Camelot battled those of Morgana. Blood was everywhere. Soldiers from both sides lay lifeless all around. Sprinting from the woods, Merlin ran right into the battle. His senses racing around for signs of magic as his eyes searched for Arthur. Gwaine was fighting two giant men at once. Not far away, Percival took out four soldiers with one swipe of his sword. And to Merlin's right, just beyond a splintered, broken catapult, Sir Leon, Mordred, and Arthur fought side-by-side at the edge of the forrest. Merlin turned just in time to see Helios stab Arthur from behind. Arthur dropped to his knees as Leon, Mordred, and Merlin cried out in fury. All around, the hectic battle continued and no one but Merlin and Sir Leon saw Helios thrown backwards by the force of Mordrid's cry of fury. As Helios writhed in the air, Merlin stretched his arm out in Helios' direction and roared, "_Garrahhayeeeahhh_!" Helios fell lifelessly to the ground. Leon looked around for the source of the throw and magic but saw no one but the old man Dragoon.  
Confused, Leon turned to Mordred, but turned to find Mordred trapped by Morgana with a knife to his throat.  
"Try anything and he will die," She seethed. As she spoke she looked directly at Merlin. His aging potion hid his true identity from her but not from Mordrid.  
Mordred made eye contact with Emrys too. _Emrys, don't think of me. Kill her. You still have time to save Arthur._ Merlin looked at Arthurs body. It lay motionless at Mordred's feet. The fury and dispair Merlin felt from the sight jerked his head up. Making eye contact with Morgana, he stomped his foot with all the force he could muster. The force swepted throughout the battle field, Knocking unconscious every man and soldier. _If I want to save Arthur, there's no time to kill Morgana_, Merlin telepathically told the unconscious Mordred. With that, Merlin ran forward, heaved the heavy body of Arthur onto Dragoon's ancient shoulders and began running in the direction of the Lake of Avalon. When Morgana awoke, and found Arthur missing she would come find them, but for now, Merlin and Arthur had a head start.


	2. Chapter 2

The adrenalin was rushing through his body. He couldn't remember ever running this fast, and he was certainly never this strong on a regular basis.  
_Oof_! Merlin tripped as Arthur's boot stuck on a branch, pulling both of them backward. He immediately picked himself up again, and ignoring the new scratch on his knee, he ripped off the bulky robes of Dragoon and heaved Arthur's dead weight back over his shoulder.  
_Dead weight!_ Merlin thought, as he began running again. _Arthur is not going to die! It's not his dead weight unless he's dead! And he's not_! Merlin's feet ran faster though, carrying him and the unconscious king.  
After what seemed like hours of running, Merlin reached the Lake of Avalon. Stumbling forward, he nearly dropped Arthur in the lake itself. He laid Arthur down in the sand by the lake as gently as he could, which resembled a drop more than anything.  
Knowing he could not heal Arthur on his own, he prepared to call out for the help of the Sidhe, but before he had even raised an arm he was pulled backwards as if he was as light as a rag doll. He landed on his back in the rocky sand, and starred up at the malicious eyes of Morgana.  
"Where is the old man? Where's Emrys?!" She demanded. Merlin struggled to his feet, "he's here," he said, puffing out his chest and standing up straight. Morgana scoffed, "this is no joke Merlin. Tell me where he is."  
"He's here," Merlin looked her straight in the eye. Again, she laughed, "you wish you had the power." With that she threw her arm out and Merlin flew backwards with the force of her magic. He hit a tree, but landed on his feet, "Be careful Morgana, or you'll be the one who dies tonight."  
"Ha! What do you have scare me?"  
"I have me. I am Emrys."  
"Emrys is an old man Merlin, you can not fool me. You're too scrawny, too much of idiot for any power."  
Merlin scoffed now, Morgana was so foolish at times. "I've been using an aging potion. I'm warning you Morgana, I am not to be messed with."  
Morgana continued to look at Merlin, her eyes reflected her amusement at his foolish attempts to fool her. "_Sparegrathh_," she said. Merlin was lifted into the air, but he pushed off a near by tree so he could go back in Arthur's direction. He looked at Arthur still lifeless beneath him. He could see the pale, sweaty, wax-like skin of Arthur's was looking less and less real. Time was running out.  
"_Movariaghh_!" Merlin yelled. he threw his arm out in front of him as if he were to push Morgana. She flew backwards and Merlin dropped from midair. He landed in the shallow soggy part of the lake and ran to shore before Morgana recovered. He reached Arthur and pulled Arthur's sword from his belt as Morgana stood up twenty feet away.  
"You!" She screeched furiously. "You have magic!"  
_Finally, she's catching on, _Merlin thought. "Yes. I told you I am Emrys."  
Morgana sneered, looking at the sword in Merlin's hand. They were circling each other now. "You are foolish Merlin. I am a high priestess. You can not kill me with a mortal blade!"  
As they circled each other, Merlin slowly stepped closer to Morgana and she slowly stepped backward. It wasn't long before Morgana was trapped between Merlin and a tree. Looking in Morgana's eyes Merlin said "I am Emrys, and I am your destiny and your doom. And this–" he thrust Arthur's sword into her gut, "–is no mortal blade."  
Merlin closed his eyes as he withdrew the blade. Morgana had once been a friend. He had just killed one of his own. "I'm sorry Morgana," and he turned back to Arthur.


End file.
